


I'll Ask You If The Rain Still Makes You Smile

by orphan_account



Series: When It Rains, It Fucking Pours, But I Think I Like It [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Like lots of rain, Rain, frank and gerard are generally adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's just...' Gerard stared into Frank's eyes, searching for the right words. 'You're like rain.'<br/>Basically Frerard fluff and rainy days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Ask You If The Rain Still Makes You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Circles by All Time Low (I might change the title later on, it doesn't fit as well as it should)

Gerard had just finished setting up Dawn of the Dead on his laptop when his phone started buzzing. He scooped it up from his desk and checked the caller ID:  
Frnk-enstein  
He shook his head and smirked, before answering the phone. 'Hey Frank.' he said, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he attempted to clear some of the crap off his floor. 'What's up?'  
'Is it alright if I come over now?' Frank's voice crackled through the receiver. 'It looks like it's about to piss it down, and I'm not in the mood to get soaked.'  
'Uhh...' Gerard fumbled as he looked around the bombsite that was his bedroom. 'Yeah, sure, why not? You'll have to excuse the state of my room though, it's a fucking mess.'  
'It's always a fucking mess.' Frank chuckled.  
Gerard began to speak when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
'Look, I'll see you in a few, someone's at the door, gotta go.' Gerard said quickly, hanging up and sprinting up the basement steps to the front door.  
He swung it open to reveal a slightly chilly looking Frank Iero.  
'All I was gonna say was could you let me in?' Frank said with a smirk.  
'How long have you been stood outside my front door like a creepy stalker?' Gerard asked, slightly puzzled.  
'Long enough.' Frank pushed past Gerard, heading down to the basement. 'I brought popcorn as well,' he said, throwing it over his shoulder, the bag landing at Gerard's feet.  
'Make yourself at home then!' Gerard sarcastically called after him, picking up the popcorn and closing the front door.  
'I always do.' Frank said quietly, his voice carrying from the basement.  
Gerard headed into the kitchen to grab a bowl for the popcorn when a loud voice made him jump.  
'Can you get me a drink?' Frank screamed from downstairs.  
'Get it yourself!' Gerard retorted. 'And try not to give me a heart attack this time!' He could hear Frank groan and make his way upstairs.  
'Fuck you.' Frank whined, entering the kitchen. 'Fuck you, like, so much.'  
'I'm sure you'd like to.' Gerard smirked, grabbing a glass and a bowl from the cupboard, handing the glass to Frank and tipping the popcorn into the bowl.  
'You know it.' Frank winked, filling the glass up with water and heading back to the basement.  
Gerard grabbed the bowl off the side and followed him downstairs.  
When Frank made it downstairs, he placed the glass on Gerard's bedside table and slid under the duvet, dragging the laptop with him.  
Gerard simply raised an eyebrow as he lay down next to him.  
'You said make yourself at home.' Frank stated, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder.  
'I know.' Gerard smiled, taking the laptop from Frank. 'Is Dawn of the Dead okay?'  
'Fucking perfect.' Frank curled closer to Gerard.  
Gerard tried to contain his happiness and pressed play.  
*a hop, skip and a boat ride away and one time jump later*  
About half way into the film, Frank reached over and pressed pause, before pushing himself up out of the bed.  
'What are you doing?' Gerard asked, slightly puzzled.  
Frank grabbed the duvet and wrapped it around himself, heading over to the small window that was the only source of light in the basement room.  
'Dude, it's freezing without the duvet, what the fuck are you doing?' Gerard asked exasperatedly.  
'Looking at the rain.' Frank turned to him and smiled, holding out a corner of duvet towards him. 'Come look.'  
Gerard sighed and got up off the bed, taking the section of duvet that Frank had offered him and wrapping himself in it.  
The rain pattered against the windowpane, racing down the cool glass in droplets. Some sparkled, reflecting the lights of Gerard's room. Others sparkled too, but in a different way. These were the droplets that reflected Frank's face, staring up at the sky in awe, watching the heavens open. Gerard was entranced, as he watched Frank stare out of the window with amazement in his eyes.  
'There's something quite beautiful about the rain, y'know?' Frank's voice broke the silence and Gerard snapped back into the real world. 'It's simple and peaceful, but it can be forceful at the same time.' He turned to Gerard. 'It's like a work of art that everyone sees in their own different way.  
'Yeah,' Gerard replied, slightly breathless, then falling silent.  
'What is it?' Frank asked, searching the older boy's face for anything that could shed light on what he was thinking.  
'It's just...' Gerard stared into Frank's eyes, trying to find the right words. 'You're like rain.'  
'I'm like rain?' Frank asked, confused.  
Gerard cupped Frank's cheeks with his hands and softly pressed their lips together. He felt Frank's breath hitch as the younger boy's hands found their way to Gerard's waist, pulling him closer. Frank pulled away slightly, so he could take a breath.  
'Oh, I'm like rain.' he said softly, smiling gently.  
Gerard returned the smile, wrapping his arms around Frank and pulling him closer so they could watch the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, I love hearing feedback from you guys :)


End file.
